ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy Troll-Playing Game
}} The Azurites and the Order put down the scrag attack, but fail to properly dispose of the bodies. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Fleeing Female Wedding Guest ◀ * Fleeing Male Wedding Guest ◀ * Seven Scrags * An Azure City Soldier Transcript Durkon: Izzit me, or does this boat seem to get attacked by monsters WAY too often? Vaarsuvius: I believe that is why they have been dubbed, "Random Encounters," rather than "Statistically Probable Encounters." Durkon: Aye, I guess, but this month alone we've fought locathah, sahuggin[sic], merrows, an' now sea trolls. Durkon: It's like Aquatic Subtype's Greatest Hits 'round 'ere. Vaarsuvius: I fail to see the problem. More encounters leads to more experience, which leads to a higher level—and a greater chance of defeating whatever effect is impeding my scrying effors.[sic] Lien: Easy for you to say, you're already high level. But we're losing good men and women with each attack. Durkon: Aye, lass, we know. These two've been killed an' cooked, how else can we help? Lien: Two fishing vessels sailing off the port stern have troll borders as well. Lien: Can you handle them and heal any wounded citizens? Durkon: Aye, we'll take care o' it. Vaarsuvius: Fly. Durkon: Uh...which side is— Lien: For the five hundredth time, port is THAT way. Durkon: Sorry. Durkon: It's na something ye really think'll come up too much when yer a dwarf... Lien: Lord Hinjo, are you OK? Hinjo: Yeah, we just killed the last of them. Elan: This wedding is now troll-free! Hinjo: I'm confused though, I remember reading that trolls could heal all of their wounds—even from death—unless you used fire or acid to kill them. Elan: Yeah, we just stabbed them a lot and they fell over. Lien: That's because these were scrags. Aquatic trolls. Lien: They only regenerate when immersed in water. Lien: What did you guys do with the troll's corpses, anyway? Hinjo: ... Elan: We dumped them overboard. beat An exact repeat of the troll attack panel from #505 D&D Context * Random encounters are encounters with monsters or other things, usually during travel or within a dungeon, which are not planned by the DM, but rather occur randomly by rolling on a table of random encounters or some other probabilistic method. * Sahaugin, locathah and merrows are all humanoid races of aquatic monsters. * Vaarsuvius, who usually announces the spell V is using, is probably using 1st level Burning Hands to dispatch the scrags. V's laments about the effortlessness at which the Order can defeat the skirmishes probably means that V isn't gaining XP from them because they're too easy to dispatch. * Fly is a 3rd level flight granting flight to the subject. Trivia * The title is a pun on "role-playing game". * Aboard ships, "port" is the left side of the ship and "starboard" is the right side, as defined by a person facing towards the bow, or front, of the ship. * This is the final appearance of the Fleeing Wedding Guests, who first appeared doing the exact same thing in #505. External Links * 507}} View the comic * 64335}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Fly Category:Uses Burning Hands Category:The Azurite Fleet at Sea